finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Kefka Palazzo is one of the main characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He mainly focuses on manipulating Terra and lining about her lost memories for his own enjoyment and he shares his goal to destroy everything with other villains, specifically, Cloud of Darkness. He also has the tendency to erratically change his voice in mid-sentence. Kefka is voiced by Shigeru Chiba in the Japanese version of the game. Chiba was largely allowed to ad lib Kefka's dialogue during recording. Attire Kefka's appearance in Dissidia, like the rest of the cast, is drawn more from his original conceptual artwork than from his in-game appearances. His clothing is thus very colorful with a variety of polka-dots and stripes. His alternate costume edits his clothing to resemble his in-game battle sprite and his crystallized form is of red color. Story Destiny Odyssey V Kefka makes an apperance with Kuja after accidentally kidnapping Bartz, instead of Zidane, as the trap which Bartz mistook for a crystal was meant for Zidane. Destiny Odyssey VI Kefka tries to encourage Terra to use her powers to wreak chaos and destruction, and kidnaps Onion Knight. Terra finds Kefka and refuses his offer, having found hope for a future where dreams like those of Firion can come true. While they battle, Terra guards and evades his magic but when she was cornered, she teleports away but then was found. Then they battle, and Terra successfully defeats Kefka and regains her Crystal, moving a step closer to creating the world she dreams of. Destiny Odyssey IX Kefka briefly appears before Zidane after the kidnapping of Bartz. The two duel and Zidane wins. Kefka then tells Zidane that Bartz has been taken to enemy camp. Shade Impulse After Chaos has killed Cosmos, Kefka appears along with Exdeath to ridicule the heroes, as they begin to fade away as a result of the goddess' death. Later on, he is confronted by Terra in his tower, where he has gone on his own way in an attempt to destroy everything. However, he is once again defeated by Terra, and laments the futility of existence (which mirrors his mindset towards the end of Final Fantasy VI), before fading away with a sorrowful laugh, craving for more destruction. Battle Kefka's is fittingly described as a "Trickster", as he really is a box full of surprises. His HP attacks are may consist of using his God form's wings or using magical spells. His Brave attacks consist of irregular magic, usually homing spells that allowing him to trap opponents or spells that can surprise the enemy and deal a lot of damage. Brave Attacks HP Attacks EX Mode Kefka's EX Mode is his God form, based on his final boss sprite. In EX Mode he gains the Regen status, the ability to glide in the air, and to DualCast some spells. His EX Burst, "Warring Triad", has Kefka summoning up the immense power of the Magi. It requires the memorization and input of button commands. If the buttons are inputted incorrectly he will instead use the weaker "Forsaken", his special attack in the final battle, but if the buttons are correct, he will use his Light of Judgement, which he used to destroy the world of Final Fantasy VI. . Category:Dissidia Characters